


Eddie's Hormones

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Eddie + pregnancy = ...?...





	Eddie's Hormones

**Author's Note:**

> I've been saving this; thinking that I would add more but nothing is coming to me right now. I may add more later. Right now, I'm just trying to finish up my halfway-done works and post them.

Eddie's Hormones

Renzulli had exited his office for his lunch break when he heard someone crying. Looking around the room, he saw Janko at a desk, on the phone, one arm wrapped around her heavily pregnant belly. He perked his ears to try to hear.

''- and then, when I took a sip, it wasn't even cherry - it was strawberry,'' she wailed, her body now wracked with full blown-out sobs.

Renzulli made his way over to her. ''Janko - who's on the phone?''

She pulled the phone away from her ear. ''A guy called in to say his vehicle broke down. I told him he'd have to call a tow truck,'' she sniffled. ''Then we started comparing who was having a worse day.''

Renzulli took the phone and put it to his ear. ''Hello? Hello? Yeah,'' he said, returning the phone to it's cradle. ''I think he hung up.'' That was obviously the wrong thing to say, as it only made her cry harder. ''Listen, I was just on my way to lunch. You wanna join?''

Eddie stopped crying long enough to nod and she reached her arms out for him to help her up.

''Have you considered staying home for the remainder of the pregnancy?'' He began cursing hormones as she started wailing again.

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

As Frank stepped off the elevator onto the 14th floor, he was greeted by a commotion coming from Baker's desk, and seeing his daughter-in-law.

''No, I'm not waiting - I want to see the commissioner and I want to see him now!''

''Eddie,'' Frank said cordially, steeling himself as he walked up to the pregnant woman. ''What can I do for you?''

''I have a complaint!'' she shouted.

''Ok. What about?''

Just as suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, she went from rage to a crying mess. ''No one will let me ride with them. I just wanna patrol ... but every time ... they just put me at a desk,'' she said between sobs.

Frank wisely didn't say anything - or point out the obvious reason as to why she wasn't allowed to be in the patrol car. ''Well -''

Eddie sniffled. ''This morning, I even got in the back ... so that I could at least ride along ... and he just pulled me out of the vehicle and ... took me to the break room ... and -'' she broke off as her face scrunched up with a fresh batch of tears, making the rest of what she was saying intelligible.

''So you want to make a complaint against the officer who took you out of the cruiser, right?''

''Frank,'' Garrett said, ''you can't just -''

Frank quieted him with a quick hold-on gesture and turned back to Eddie. ''Ok, we can do that. What's the officer's name.''

''Jamie,'' she wailed.

''You want to file a complaint against your own husband?'' Gormley asked, his hand hovering near his cell phone, ready to call for ESU - just in case.

He wasn't prepared for Eddie to run at him and pin him to the wall, fisting his collar and shouting in his face, ''You got something to say about that?!''

''No,'' he shook his head frantically. ''Nope, nada, nothing at all.''

Eddie's eyes welled with tears again and she crumpled against Gormley's stiff chest.

Frank went over to his terrified friend and eased Eddie off of him, putting an arm around her. ''Why don't we just go to my office, ok? We can write everything up in there.''

The last thing the workers of the 14th floor heard before the door shut was, ''Frank ... I'm hungry.''

 

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

Frank looked up from the paper he'd set out on the kitchen table as the back door opened and Eddie walked in. He didn't have time to say anything as she breezed past him and up the stairs. Curious, he followed her and noticed his father's bedroom door wide open. Stepping up to the door, he saw his father sitting up in bed with a book laying open on his chest - Eddie curled up next to his side.

Henry shrugged. ''I thinks she's scared of storms.''

''Am not,'' came Eddie's muffled reply. ''The baby is ... and Jamie won't be back for another four hours.''

BB-BB-BB-BB-BB

**Author's Note:**

> An extra story was written for ''merdarkandtwisty'' in the comment section. Starring Frank and Jamie.


End file.
